


The Rogue Spectre

by HeyitsDxnielle



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Mass Effect - Freeform, Rape, Romance, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsDxnielle/pseuds/HeyitsDxnielle
Summary: In 2170 a colony in the Attican traverse was attacked by Batarians. Most people of the colony didn't survive. Michael Shepard is 16 when he survives this attack. He was the only survivor. or so he thought. His sister Victoria Shepard survived too but was taken by the Batarians.In 2176 Elysium was attacked. Shepard  was there on shore leave and saved the colony.In 2183 everything changed. Shepard finds out a Rogue Spectre is trying to find a way to kill all living beings in the galaxy and he finds out his sister is alive and goes to find his sister.2183 is the year where this story starts...





	1. Chapter 1

Michael Shepard  
SSV Normandy  
May 30th, 2183

I just woke in the Medbay of the SSV Normandy. We had gone to Eden prime. A human colony in the Exidus cluster. When we landed on Eden prime we knew almost nothing. The colony was under attack by the geth. But why? We did not know. I lost a fellow marine by the name of Corporal Richard Jenkins. I had spoken to him briefly before we went planetside. He was excited to go back home and to be honest, he was a bit annoying but he reminded me of my sister. My sister, her name was Victoria Sophia Shepard. I said was because she was killed. When we were younger we lived on a colony called Mindoir. It's a little colony in the Attican Traverse. The colony got raided and my sister got killed. I survived somehow. I feel guilty every single moment of my life. She deserved so much. She was the most caring of all people in the village. She was always ready to help others. She was a miracle. Doctors told my parents that after me they couldn't have children anymore, but there she was. A bit over a year after I was born. She was just perfect and I promised her I would protect her. But when the slavers attacked, I was too slow. I couldn't keep her safe and now I am paying the price for it.

Our mission on Eden prime was to get a Prothean beacon. I had Alenko and Jenkins with me. Like I said earlier we lost Jenkins because I wasn't fast enough. But lucky we did find a survivor Gunnery chief Ashley Williams. She is now working aboard the Normandy. We also lost the beacon, it got destroyed as Alenko got to close to it. I pushed him out of the way. I wasn't planning on losing another marine under my command. Anyway, I woke up 15 hours later. Alenko felt guilty but I told him he shouldn't be. I should have told him not to get too close the beacon.

I was on my way to the bridge, where joker, the Normandy's pilot, was flying us to the citadel. ''Good timing, commander. I was just about to bring us into the citadel. See that taxpayer money at work'' Joker said to me as I entered the bridge. I stood next to him as we entered the nebula. Ashley and Kaidan came on to bridge '' look at the size of that ship!'' Ashley said as she stared at the dreadnought in amazement. '' that is the Ascension. Flagship of the citadel fleet.'' Kaidan told me and Ashley as we both stared at the ship. ''well size isn't everything'' joker said '' why so touchy joker'' Ashley teased the pilot. '' I am just saying you need firepower to'' Joker answered. We got closer to the citadel. Kaidan, Joker and Ashley kept on talking. But I was just thinking. I got snapped out of my thoughts when joker brought the Normandy into dock. I went to the armory with Ashley and Kaidan behind me. I pulled on my armor as Kaidan and Ashley did. We then exited to ship, Anderson was there waiting for us. We followed him to the human embassy. We met up with the human ambassador. I am not going to bore you with the whole conversation. Long story short.... They wouldn't help us and about Saren, well C-sec was investigating. That was all we got. We got asked to find our way to the tower. On our way there we talked to some people. As soon as we got out of the elevator on the Council floor in the tower, we found ourselves involved in an argument between 2 Turians. i could understand that the investigator found something and was asking for more time but the head of C-sec wouldn't have it. we kept walking to the council chambers.

30 minutes later...

we just finished our meeting with the council and well they don't believe me. i have to find proof. also they don't think i am fit to join the spectres. we decided to go and find the C-sec investigator from earlier. His name is Garrus. udina said we had to find harkin in chora's den. me, Ashley and Kaidan took a cab there. we didn't even enter the club and people were already trying to shoot me. most likely Saren's man. after a few minutes they were dead and we entered the club like nothing happened. '' Back off Wrex, Fist told us to take you down if you showed up.'' a krogan bouncer said to another krogan ''what are you waiting for? i am standing right here.'' he answered back. he continued '' This is Fist's only chance. if he is smart, he will take it.'' ''He isn't coming out, wrex. end of story'' the bouncer said. ''this story is just beginning'' With that Wrex walked off. he bumped my shoulder. i could hear Ashley and Kaidan talking about wrex but i saw our target, Harkin. after a little chat with Harkin, i had found out he was an asshole but he told me where Garrus was. so we went to the medbay where Garrus would be.

When we entered i saw a woman and 3 men. 1 of the men was holding the woman at gunpoint. I looked to my left and saw a turian. I guess that is garrus. I took cover with ashley to my right and kaidan to my left. " i didn't tell him anything, i swear" the woman yelled with a slight french accent. She was scared i could tell. I looked out of cover and i guess the men saw me. They opened fire but not before garrus shot the man who was holding the woman at gunpoint. The woman ran to cover while we finished the rest of them. " thanks Shepard, you gave me a clear shot of the bastard. " garrus said to me " no problem" " doctor michel are you hurt" " no i am fine thanks to you. " " what did they want from you? " Kaidan asked " they wanted to know what i told garrus about the quarian. They were fist's man. They tried to shut me up." "Quarian? Here on the citadel " " yes she was hurt. She said she had information, she wanted to trade it for a safe place to hide. Fist works for the shadowbroker" " not anymore he now works for saren, a turian spectre" " what? That is stupid even for him" " the quarian did she say what the information was about" " the geth! She said it had something to do with the geth!" " that explains why saren wants her dead" ashley commented. " she said she only wanted to deal with the shadowbroker.i set her up with fist. " " that's impossible. Nobody meets the shadowbroker in person." " we need to find her" " she went to fist and he is in chora's den " " maybe it would also be better to go find that krogan, a krogan always comes in handy" ashley said. " last i heard he was at C-sec. " garrus said before he continued " this is your show, shepard but if you are taking down,then i want in. '' so garrus ended up joining us. i told Kaidan to go back the ship and supervise the supply deleveries. a few minutes later we arrived at c-sec where we found wrex.

15 minutes later...

me, garrus and wrex grabbed a taxi to chora's den. Ashley was needed by anderson to report about what happened on eden prime before we arrived. after a bit of driving we arrived at chora's den. all hell broke lose. the cantina was locked down. we fought to get to fist's office. as we entered the hall to the office, we were stopped by 2 warehouse workers. one of them said '' stop right there! don't get any closer! '' ''warehouse workers, all the real guards must be dead'' Garrus wondered. '' stay back or we'll shoot! '' the other said '' this would be a good time to find another place to work'' i told them. '' yeah, yeah, right. that's a good idea. i never liked fist anyway.'' they said to me and walked off. we contuened to the office. as soon as we entered we heard fist screaming '' why do i have to do everything myself? time to die, little soldiers!'' it's was kind of easy to take him down together with his turrets. after he went down he was begging '' please wait! don't kill me! i surrender!'' ''where is the quarian?'' i demanded. '' she is not here. i don't know where she is'' '' he is no use for you know, can i just kill him?'' wrex asked '' wait.wait. i don't where she is but i know where to find her. she only wanted to deal with the shadow broker himself'' face to face? impossible! even i was hired through an agent'' nobody meets the shadow broker, ever. even i don't know his true identity. but she didn't that. i told her i'd set a meeting up. but when she gets there, it will be saren's men waiting for her.'' ''where is that meeting'' i treated him '' it's in an alley, not far from here. you can still save her.'' then wrex shoot him '' i don't leave jobs undone, i was hired to kill him'' we walked through the cantina again and started running to the meeting place. we were just in time to see the quarian trowing a grenate. we finished them off. '' not that i don't mind the help, but who are you? '' The quarian asked me '' i am commander shepard, i am looking for information about Saren and the geth. '' '' then i can help you, i have information about that but not here. we need to go somewhere safe'' ''the human embassy, we can get privacy there'' as we started walking towards a skycar, joker came on over the comm ''Commander, we have a message for you'' '' from who, joker?'' '' not sure commander, it seems to be from a ship called SSV Kilimanjaro. it looks important'' '' i will look in it later, first i will bring our guest to udina after that we will come to the ship'' '' okay, right, i will just... i will just tell them that'' we got into skycar. Garrus was driving as i was thinking about what joker said. He told the message was from the Kilimanjaro.

My mom was on duty on that ship. A few moments later we arrived at Udina's office. '' you are not making my job easy, commander'' '' I know, that's why I do it'' I told Udina. He gave me a angry look. '' the meeting with the council won't be for another few days, Shepard, so take some leave. We will gather again in 3 days. '' Anderson said. I left the information with him. And left to the ship.

On the ship...

'' joker, connect me to the SSV Kilimanjaro'' '' yes commander, what ever it was for it sounded important'' I waited for the link '' SVV Kilimanjaro, this is commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy'' '' no need to be so formal, it's only me'' my mother appeared '' Mom, what a surprise. Can I help you?'' '' yes, but it's not just for me. I asked for leave to do it myself but I didn't get it'' '' what is it? You know I will help you'' '' I know, it's just... I didn't believe it at first'' '' what is it?'' I asked her '' it's your sister, Victoria, she is... She is alive''


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria Shepard  
Vancouver, earth  
May 30th, 2183

"Hey Tori, wake up'' '' ugh'' i slowly woke up. '' what is it, Dylan'' '' Derek has a job for you''  
''when'' '' tomorrow'' '' so why wake me up,'' i asked him '' it's almost noon'' '' fine, i am up'' i got out of bed and went to the closet and got out my running outfit. Next i went to the bathroom and pulled the outfit on after i undressed out of my nightwear. I brushed my hair and pulled it up in a ponytail.  
I walked down the stairs and i said good morning to a few people along the way. As i walked into the kitchen i greeted Ariana, Derek's wife. '' good morning, Ari'' '' ah, good morning Tori, going for a run'' '' Yes, can you please keep a bit of Breakfast/lunch back for me, you know the boys'' '' yes i do, i will'' ''thank you'''' oh and happy birthday, Dear'' '' thank you''  
I got outside and took off into the city.

I should probably tell you a bit about me. My name is Victoria Sophia Shepard. I am 28 Years old. It's my birthday today. I have black curly hair and hazel eyes but i wear blue lenses and dyed my hair blue silver. I currently live in Vancouver, Canada. I live here with my gang. Well i am not the leader, not much of a fighter. Derek is the leader, he is currently 43 years old and he is kind of my father. I am known as the leader's daughter within the gang. I lived on Mindoir after the first contact war with my parents and my brother. In 2170 Batarians slavers attacked the colony, my parents and my brother died during the attack. I was taken by the slavers and i was made a slave for them. I hated my life there. I was weak.

Let me tell you something about my family:  
Michael Shepard, he was my brother. He was born on April 11th, 2154. We used to live in Washington but my parents were done with the busy streets so we moved to one of the colonies. 

My parents were named Hannah and Oliver Shepard. They were both born in the year 2138. My mother was in the alliance. She was on leave during the attack.

I was a miracle for my parents. After they had Mikey, they were told they couldn't have more children. But there i was, just over a year after my brother. My brother was protective over me. He always told me i was perfect and he was so happy to have me as his sister.

Now my family is gone and I am all alone, I miss them every day even though I have found friends in this gang. But it's not the same. My brother was my best friend. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath. As I did a guy looked at me, all creepy. He then took off running. Okay that was weird... I started to think about how I got here on earth and got pulled into a flashback.

Victoria Shepard  
May 30th, 2180  
Unknown location

It has been 10 years since I saw the free world, 10 years since I was taken and 10 years since I lost everything.  
10 years ago, I lost my home, my family and my friends. I lived on a colony, Mindoir, with my family. Everything happened so fast during the attack, I didn't have time to run. I was taken before I even had to chance. They took me as a slave to either sale on the market or keep me for themselves. It was the latter. 10 years I have had to stay in this cage that is my home. I was only taken out if they wanted something or just felt like abusing me.  
But on this day, my birthday, the miracle I wished for finally happened, I was free.  
It was early in the morning when I heard it. I was still in my cage but I could look out the window. I saw ships incoming, the logo on the ships was familiar. It was the alliance, they are here. A Batarian entered the room around the same time an alliance team did. One of the soldiers looked at me and his eyes grew bigger. The Batarian held me at gunpoint. I started crying, this is the end. I heard a gunshot gone off and someone messing with my cage. '' Miss, can you hear me'' I nodded slightly but continued to cry. I looked up and saw the Batarian on the floor with a gunshot wound in the head." Derek, David take her to the med bay" said an older guy, probably the leader, to 2 soldiers. the 2 nodded and the rest left the room. one of them walked up to but i crawled backwards to the wall. "it's alright, we are taking you away from this place." i nodded. he then helped me up but after brutally being raped and abused, my legs had trouble standing let alone walk. The guy saw this and picked me up. i saw pity in his eyes at my state of mind. i wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest. it might have been weird but i had to know I wasn't dreaming this. he started walking and i looked around. Batarian corpses were laying everywhere. i saw more soldiers, some turned to look at me. i started to cry again. this wasn't a dream. it's all real. i was free... after a bit of walking we entered a ship. We didn't stop walking until we got to the med bay of the ship. The guy gently sat me down on a cot. Another woman stood before me. '' Hello...'' she said gently '' I am Doctor Karin Chakwas, this is David and Derek. now can you tell me your name'' I nodded slightly '' my name is... it's. '' I was shaking, I was scared and I was a bit cold to. Derek saw this and wrapped at blanket around me. '' thank you...'' He nodded '' my name is Victoria'' she nodded '' Okay Victoria, you are save now, can you tell me how long you have been here?'' she asked. I coughed '' depends, what year is it?'' '' 2180'' she said confused. I counted the years on my finger '' I think it's almost 10 years'' '' 10 years, shit'' David said. I got slightly scared of him. '' it's okay, Victoria, these two are just surprised that it has been 10 years'' '' do you remember if you have any family'' '' I think so'' I lied... I just wanted to go... I didn't want to be a burden for these people... '' do you remember where they live'' '' yes, they live on earth''

Victoria Shepard  
Vancouver, earth  
May 30th, 2183

I pulled out of the flashback. I was found by Derek's gang 10 months later. Derek was like a father to me. i had explained to him why i told him why i had family on earth. he understood and took care of me as one of his own I was still getting used to the idea of being free. Even after 3 years, sometimes I think I am still dreaming. I always have a feeling i will one day wake up back in my cage. I sometimes wonder how life would be if my parents or Michael were still alive. My Brother would probably have joined the alliance, he was always the type for that. but they are dead. this gang is my family now. I was running down the streets of Vancouver when I saw a guy looking weirdly at me, like he knew me. we locked eyes and as soon as we did he ran off. I continued my run before heading home...

a few hours later...

i was almost home when i was cornered by these bastards. '' where are you going pretty'' '' none of your business, Jared'' Jared has after Derek's gang for years and he doesn't like me cause i don't like him '' going back to your daddy, babe'' '' don't call me that, you are on our ground, Jared... you know that is not a wise thing to do'' '' i don't care sweetie, Jared always gets what he wants, and Jared want you'' Jared said and i put on a disgusted face. '' Jared is going to very disappointed, cause he ain't getting what he wants'' he got up close to me damn why did i leave without a sidearm'''listen here bitch, i will get you and you will love me, i am not afraid to hurt you'' after he said he slapped me on the cheek, i fell to the ground because of the force of it. i was in shock, i mean Jared is a jerk but he would never hurt me. '' if you won't come with me then i will just take you by force.'' he pulled out a syringe and injected the serum in to my arm '' Hey! what are you doing to her'' a guy yelled as i felt the serum start to do its work. After a few moments of fighting I felt myself being lifted. '' I can't believe you are alive, I promise I will protect you from now on. We will not be separated again.'' With that I fell in to darkness wondering who was that man??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own mass effect, i wish i did. but i do own Victoria, Camilla and Danielle. please let me know what you think of the story. please leave a comment or kudos
> 
> I made a wall on pinterest where i will be posting pic of the characters:  
> https://nl.pinterest.com/HeyitsDxnielle/mass-effect-the-story


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own mass effect, i wish i did. but i do own Victoria, Camilla and Danielle please let me know what you think of the story.
> 
> I made a wall on pinterest where i will be posting pics of the characters:  
> https://nl.pinterest.com/HeyitsDxnielle/mass-effect-the-story

Michael Shepard  
Orbiting Vancouver, Earth  
May 30th, 2183

It took only a few hours to reach earth, I can't believe Victoria is still alive. My mom told me to look in Vancouver. She was spotted there by my mom's friend.

I will find her and when I do, I won't let her go again. 13 years I have lived with the guilt of surviving. I just hope she is okay.13 years of pain trying to forgive myself for failing her. 13 years without her by my side. 13 years without my sister and my best friend. I tried to live on for her, I knew she wouldn't want me to just give up. So, I just kept going, joined the alliance and now I am a commander on a stealth ship called the Normandy.

I was snapped out of line of thoughts by Lieutenant Alenko. '' what's going on, Commander, why are we orbiting earth '' '' we are looking for someone'' '' who are you looking for?'' '' my sister Kaidan'''' sir, I though your sister died along with your father on Mindoir'' '' as did I Kaidan but I have reason to believe that she is still alive'' '' we will find her, Sir'' '' I hope so, gear up and tell Garrus to get ready'' he nodded and left. I continued to pull on my armor ready to be reunited with my sister.

I was ready to see her again, to hug her and never lose her again. I made a promise to mom when I was young, I thought I had failed that promise but now is my chance to fur full that promise. I don't know what to expect her to be. mom's report was not very detailed. She changed her hair color to blue and is apparently wearing blue contacts. I am not sure what I think of it but I am just happy she is okay. I don't know if the Batarians took her 13 years ago or she escaped and has been living here for 13 years. I hope it was the last one.

A few minutes later Kaidan, Garrus and myself stood outside the Normandy overlooking Vancouver. "Where do you think she is, Commander? " Kaidan asked me " not sure the report said she was spotted a few blocks from here." "Hmm that's blue pack's grounds, they are a gang that keeps the crime rate down" Kaidan explained "why doesn't the alliance do that " Garrus asked " well they tried but it's a bad neighborhood, the gang keeps civilians out of harms way, they have a treaty or something with the alliance." "Well that's good I guess, let's go find my sister " we continued walking while looking around for my sister. Until we heard something" hey boss, isn't that your girl?" " Yes that bitch is by herself, come let's take her" I didn't like the sound of this. My sister will have to wait for a bit. We followed the guys, we found them just in time to see them slap the girl and inject something into her. Hey! What are you doing to her'' Kaidan yelled as we stormed towards the scene. I saw the girl slowly closing her eyes. It didn't notice that Kaidan and Garrus had taken out the bastards, I was looking at the girl, or my sister, she looked just like I remembered. I picked her up and told her '' I can't believe you are alive, I promise I will protect you from now on. We will not be separated again.'', as I walked back to the Normandy

 

'' Shepard to Normandy'' '' we read you commander'' joker said over the comm '' tell Chakwas to prepare the med bay, we found my sister but she passed out'' '' aye commander'' we arrived in the med bay and I put my sister on one of the beds. I stepped out of the med bay to give Chakwas room to work. After a while I heard '' commander, she will be okay. She will be out for a couple of days but she should be fine. I will keep her in med bay for now, you can come by if you want but I will contact you when she wakes up'' '' thank you doctor, Joker set a course for the citadel'' '' aye sir''


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria Shepard  
June 2th, 2183  
Medbay, Normandy

I woke up to soft voices talking in the room I was in. I wondered where I was, it sounded like a ship or something. Why was I here? How did I get here? Then I remembered, Jared cornered me and injected me with something. I remember a man carrying me before I passed out. I couldn't quite understand what the voices where saying, but I heard a name, Shepard, but how? I also heard something about the first human spectre. It didn't make sense. I slowly started to open my eyes. As my eyes opened I was blinded by the lights. '' just take it easy, you have been unconscious for a few days'' I looked towards the voice as my sight was clearing up '' where am i?'' I asked the voice '' you are on the SSV Normandy, I am Doctor Chakwas. You have been unconscious for 3 days.'' '' damn 3 days'' I said and she nodded '' now why don't you take a shower to clean up while I get you some food'' '' I would love a shower, I feel all dirty, not sure why'' she gave a towel and new set of clothes as she escorted me towards the woman's bathroom. I stepped in to the shower after the doctor left. I slowly took of my clothes and jumped in the shower. After a few good minutes in the shower, I got out and dried myself and got dressed. I started on my way back to the medbay when I ran into a dark haired guy in uniform '' sorry ma'am'' he is kind of cute '' it was my fault, I tried to find my way back to the medbay'' '' I can bring you there if you want'' '' yeah thanks, I would just get lost'' we laughed. A few minutes later the guy said '' here we are, by the way my name is Kaidan'' he held out his hand I took it and said '' nice to meet you, I am Victoria'' he nodded as we entered the medbay '' thank you Kaidan for taking me here'' '' no problem, Victoria'' ''Miss Shepard, there you are, here I have some food for you... oh Alenko is something wrong? Headache acting up again?'' '' no headache, Victoria here got lost so I helped her find you'' '' oh that's good, I believe the commander would like to know his sister is awake, could you please go find him'' she said to him and he nodded before he left.

'' so how are you feeling, miss Shepard'' '' please call me Victoria..'' she nodded '' I feel funny, can't explain'' '' might be the last of the poison wearing off, now you better starting eating'' she handed me some food and I went to sit on one of the bed to eat.I was so focused on eating that I didn't hear the doors opening. It wasn't until I heard a familiar voice saying '' Victoria'' in a sad voice that I looked up. I was shocked. I dropped the food and ran to hug my brother. He hugged me back and didn't let go. I had noticed the doctor had left'' I thought you were dead'' I whispered in his ear as I silently cried. '' I thought I broke my promise to you and mom when I couldn't find you'' he whispered back and I noticed that he was crying as well. '' I missed you so much'' he let go of the hug but didn't let go of my arms as he looked at me. He slowly wiped my tears with his fingers '' you look so different, so mature. I just wished I could have been there for you'' '' it's okay you are here now'' '' now it's not okay, I broke my promise'' he said with a bit of anger in his voice. '' if I had just stayed with you that day like you asked instead of going to friends, we could have been a family'' '' I am here now, it's just you and me. We can still be a family'' he shook his head '' it's not just us love, mom she is alive as well'' '' what!, but.. But... I saw her body being burned'' '' what? Burned? No just minutes before the attacked she got asked to meet the head of the village. She contacted the alliance as soon as she found out we were under attack. We both tried to find you, but we couldn't find you'' '' mom is alive'' I said sadly as more tears came. My brother brought me in for another hug. '' can I see her'' '' she is deployed but we can talk over CIC for now'' I nodded as I suddenly felt cold '' come one, my room is around the corner let's grab a hoodie for you before we go up to talk to mom'' I nodded. He grabbed my hand and leaded me out of the room. I saw Kaidan standing of to the side. I gave him a wave and a smile as he looked up. He gave me a small wave and smile back. Michael pulled me in to a room, his room, I started to look around as he started looking for a hoodie. '' here you go'' he came up to me with an N7 zipper hoodie and I pulled it on '' comfortable?'' ''very'' I said as I smiled up to him'' gosh I missed your smile'' he pulled me into a side hug and kissed my temple. '' come on, let's go tell mom you are up'' he grabbed my hand again and pulled me out of the room and up some stairs, once up we turned a corner and we were in a room with a lot of chairs.

'' Joker, Connect us with the SVV Kilimanjaro, I would like to talk to my mother'' he said to the ceiling '' Aye commander, connecting now'' I guess I looked confused as my brother told me '' Joker is our pilot'' '' makes sense'' I laughed a little '' Hello, Hannah Shepard here'' '' Hey mom'' he said as my mother came into view '' any news from your sister, is she still out?'' '' actually she is awake'' as he said this he pulled me towards him so my mom could see me over the connection. '' Hey mom'' I said softly as I watched my mom tear up '' is that really you, my dear Victoria'' '' yes mom, I am here with Mike, I can't believe you guys are alive'' '' ohh sweetheart I am so happy you are okay, you are alive'' my mom started crying and that sent me off as well '' we will have to meet in person soon, for now I am so glad you are with your brother save and sound, I love you'' '' I love you to mom'' she blew me a kiss before she hung up. ''thanks for that, it's crazy to think you guys have been alive'' '' Hey, it's okay, we are together now'' he gave me a kiss on the temple ''would you mind if I called Derek? He must be worried'' '' I believe Anderson called him but sure, Joker can you connect us to that gang leader Derek'' '' sure thing boss'' not much later Derek came on '' commander Shepard to what do I own this pleasure'' '' to her, sir'' '' Hey dad'' I finally said '' Hey baby girl I see you are finally up and kicking'' '' yea, don't know what Jared did but he got me good'' '' well he can't hurt you again, he is rotting in an alliance cell'' '' good by the way how did you know about Jared and stuff'' '' well, remember David, the other guy that saved you..'' I nodded ''.. Well he realized who you were and knew what I took care of you so he contacted me to tell me that you were okay. I swear, sweetheart If I had known you were a Shepard. I would have brought you back to your family'' '' I know, but I didn't remember my last name when you guys rescued me and by the time I remembered I was all settled in. I didn't want bad memories to come back'' '' I understand baby girl, now Shepard, she is with now, please take care of her. If anything happens I won't hesitate to kill nor will my gang'' '' I promise sir, she won't be hurt'' '' don't forget about us Honey, don't hesitate to call, okay?'' '' I could never forget you" '' bye honey'' ''bye'' ''come on, why don't you get some sleep in my room. Tomorrow we can talk while we are on the citadel'' I nodded my head as he leads me to his room. As we arrived he gave me one of his shirts to sleep in and left telling me he needs to take care of a few things. I got undressed and pulled the shirt over my head and went to bed. I fell asleep surrounded by the scent of my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own mass effect, i wish i did. but i do own Victoria, Camilla and Danielle. please let me know what you think of the story. please leave a comment or kudos
> 
> I made a wall on pinterest where i will be posting pic of the characters:  
> https://nl.pinterest.com/HeyitsDxnielle/mass-effect-the-story

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own mass effect, i wish i did. but i do own Victoria, Camilla and Danielle. please let me know what you think of the story. please leave a comment or kudos
> 
> I made a wall on pinterest where i will be posting pic of the characters:  
> https://nl.pinterest.com/HeyitsDxnielle/mass-effect-the-story


End file.
